


Trolling

by maidesu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidesu/pseuds/maidesu
Summary: Eren gets trolled on an online messaging board, leading him learn many things about himself.





	Trolling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SNK/AOT fanfic. This work is intended to be a BL, so don't get scared off too early.

It was past midnight and Eren still could not sleep even though he had school in the morning. Sighing, he gave up on trying to will himself to fall asleep. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand and pulled up his browser in incognito mode. Maybe jerking off would solve his problem. It was a bit of a crapshoot trying to find porn he was actually into so he went to the adult gif board on for the randomness. 

Scrolling through the catalog of threads, he opened tabs for all the ones that seemed like there was potential. There were several gay threads as usual, but he never thought it was relevant to him. Some threads were a complete waste of time, but the strip tease thread looked promising. 

A thumbnail in particular caught his eye. It showed a skinny girl in a pink cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pink and purple plaid skirt. A small milky expanse of milky white thighs was visible above the thigh high white socks with pink bows at the top. The angle of the camera was set to cut off the view at the neck to maintain privacy. Tapping to open the video, the girl started swaying her hips while running her hands seductively over her flat chest. She turned around to show her backside and gave a little shimmy before climbing onto the bed. On all fours facing away from the camera, he could see that her black hair was styled into an undercut that had recently become popular. 

Eren had a certain type: lithe body with some muscle definition and definitely a plus if also pale with black hair. That description would match Mikasa, his adopted sister, perfectly but that was gross. It also limited his options to basically Asian and goth/punk girls. There was tons of Japanese adult material, but it never looked like the girls were enjoying it. The latter type was usually fine, but it was still a niche interest. So far, this video was checking all his boxes. 

The raven playfully shook her hips a few times before reaching back to flip up the skirt to show a pair of white panties with a cute emoji face over the ass. It was gone in a flash though as she straightened up again. Although she kept her back turned, it seemed that she was unbuttoning her cardigan. The cardigan was pulled halfway down her arms before she turned around to show that her shirt was also unbuttoned now, showing a streak of skin down the middle. She was not wearing a bra, not that one was really needed considering how flat-chested she was. Still, she shyly clutched the shirt above her chest to keep her breasts from being reviewed as she showed off her toned stomach. 

This slow tease was driving Eren crazy. He had been palming his cock since the video started, and it was now creating a serious tent in his pajama pants. He took a moment to kick them off, allowing him to stroke himself unencumbered. When he turned his gaze back on his phone, she had returned to her earlier position on all fours with her tops still on but now a disheveled mess. She undid the clasp and zipper to the skirt and let it pool around her knees. She slapped her ass a few times, which for some reason looked awfully cute with the sleeves of her cardigan covering half her hand. 

Dropping face-down on the bed, she used both hands to pull down the cheeky panties just enough to uncover her pert ass. She spreaded her ass cheeks wide to show a tight pink asshole. One finger was circling the outside in a teasing manner. Eren groaned as he imagined what it would be like to bury himself inside that tight hot channel. 

As if she knew what he was thinking, she pulled her hand away momentarily to slicken a couple fingers. Easing one finger inside, she slowly fingered herself. Eren cursed the lack of audio since he could not hear how adorable she would sound moaning as she pleasured herself. It must have been quite pleasureable since she was squirming with her thighs pressed tightly together, as if the pressure and friction could allevate what ailed her. One after another, she worked up to three fingers, stuffing them into her now-puffy hole. The long slender fingers were curled deep inside, flexing and rubbing within. 

Eren was panting as he approached orgasm. There was only about a minute more to the video so he hoped he would be able to last until the end. It seemed like the girl was incredibly aroused from just anal play. Finally, she pulled the panties down to her knees with the skirt and spread her legs. 

And Eren froze. 

Because she... er, he, was sporting an erection that was even larger than his own. The raven pumped his cock quickly while continuing to finger his ass. In moments, he was squirting white streaks of cum. 

Although Eren was shocked by the relevation, it did not lessen his erection. Groaning, he quickly finished himself off after the video had ended, replaying the last moments of the video in his mind. When he was done, he grimaced at the mess on his hand and in his head. Did this mean he was gay? Was it okay because he initially thought it was a girl? Looking back though, he could have probably seen some clues that something was up. 

Curiosity got the best of them though. He tapped to review the comments linking to the post to see if he could find out more about the mysterious person in the video that had him questioning his own proclivities. He would need more material from this person to see if it was just a fluke, right?

He face palmed himself with his clean hand when he saw the first reply. "It's a trap!!!" 

That would have been helpful earlier. None of the posts had any information about the source of the video so he cleared the tabs and settled into bed. This whole mess would have to wait for tomorrow because he was now more than exhausted enough to sleep.


End file.
